Tales from the rabbit and the potato:
by Faeriegurl
Summary: This my friends, is the first of it's kind for Ella Enchanted!A humor fic!! Things Ella Enchanted characters would never say! I have taken everything that is sacred and twisted it against them! If you need a break from all thes serious fics, click here.
1. " Hattie, you ravishing creature!"-- the...

  
  


Tales from the potato and the rabbit: Things you would never catch someone in Ella Enchanted saying.   
  
  
  
  
  


Dame Olga: " Ella, darling, you look so tired. Why don't you go take a rest and I'll finish up your chores."   
  


Hattie: " Look what the orthodontist did for me!"   
  


Olive: " one plus one equals two."   
  


Char: " Hattie, you ravishing creature!"   
  


Ella: " Hattie, my mother's necklace is Just your color! Olive, by the way, a white cake is baking for you in the oven!"   
  


Sir Peter: "Call now at 1-800-family on for tips on how to be a better father."   
  


Mandy: " And now, starting at 99.99$, I can turn that nasty friends into sunflowers."   
  


Lucinda: " Oops, I did it again. I made two people be more then just friends."   
  


SEEf: "Honey! I picked up some broccoli for dinner on the way home!"   
  


Hattie: " Crest: a world of smiles"   
  


Ella: You know, Areida, I never really noticed how good looking Slannen is......."   
  


Olive: "Ella, since you are poor, I have decided to give you some money."   
  


Sir Stephan: " Every time I see a Ogre, I want to grab him and squeeze him to pieces! The poor creatures----- unwanted----unloved-- outcasts in society! Oh it does make me *sniff* want to* sniff* cry."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hahahahahahahaha!!!! Faerie_gurl plunges through the night, ravaging the Ella Enchanted area with * gasp* humorous fics! Where will she stop?? Who will be her next victim? Tamora Pierce? Harry Potter? Fantasy? Fairy Tales? Poetry? Or will it be a little bit of all. * cackles like an insane little butterfly. Imagine a butterfly beating it's wings madly and cackling insanely---- kinda of funny, huh, and it's what I look like right now, cackling insanely at my own lame jokes. Ok, I'm scaring myself again. This, my friends, is what happens when Kira, A.k.a. Faerie_gurl stays up late and eats lots of chocolate and writes fanfic stories. Chaos is born . Oh god, I'm talking in 3rd person again. People, occasionally when my mind starts swallowing me up, it's a good idea to pull me out. Anyway, review, dig or dis as I always say. If you don't like it, I'm going to post more anyway, so tough it out. Actually, please like it. I can't stand it when people give me helpful criticism. Tell me you love it then you may criticize me. Oh, and I mean no offense to any of the characters( except for Hattie. Take it all, honey) Ok, there is an end to my mindless ramblings.Hope everyone understands late night chocolate syndrome, which is known to cause insanity among many people( I know 2!). anyway, review.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. More ramblings: things Ella Enchanted ch...

  
  


The continued tales of the rabbit( Hattie) and the potato( Olive), or 

' the continuing of my insanity.'

  
  


*** Author's Note***Either title works well. After 8 months or so, I was bored and decided to add on to the fic, only this time I wasn't that hyper( so no more insane butterfly jokes). I don't think this is as funny as the first one, but here I go. These are basically things that characters would never say or do in Ella Enchanted.***

  
  


Hattie: L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it. 

Dame Olga: " And with Slender Weigh, I lost eighty three pounds in a week, naturally! 

  
  


Ella( as she slides down a stair case): Whooo!!!!!!! This is so much fun Char.......I'm slipping! Char! Help me you worthless son of a........... * Thud*. 

  
  


Olive: "Cilium are small, hairlike projection on the outside of a ciliate that acts like a tiny oar and helps the organism move. What part of that did you not understand!?"

  
  


SEEf: " Honestly woman, can't you cook! When I said I wanted some 'greens' tonight, I meant Lettuce, not Elves!

  
  


Char( looking in the mirror): " Smile, that's it, gorgeous. You know they love you. Who couldn't, with this smooth skin and luscious eyes? Hair's looking pretty good too, you heart breaker, you.

  
  


Lucinda: That spell didn't work out quite right. Let me take it back!

  
  


Mandy( cackling evilly): Yes my pretties, what can I do for you today, hmm? Heh...heh. What do you need? A wart remover( aisle 6 at Walgreens)? A potion to transform you? Mandy can do all!!!! 

  
  


*** Author's note*** Alright, that's it. a random spur of the moment thing, if you don't like it don't review it. 


End file.
